Fate that Fell from the Sky
by ShikiDixi
Summary: A casual sleepover at the shinji household that takes a turn for the worst. Eliteenergy and contestshipping - Ricky


**I just randomly dreamed of this one night. Falling asleep to Justin Beiber music… not sure why this made me dream this! I've named AaronxCrimson Elitechildshipping. I don't really support it, but I couldn't imagine any one better character for the part! **

Fate That Fell from the Sky

(Crimson's POV)

It was about as normal of night as it could get in the Shinji residence. Well it was especially strange because, I had my friends over. They were Drew, May, and Aaron.

Drew and May fitted together like two long lost pieces of a puzzle. Sometimes they fought over simple things, like who got the last… whatever. Aaron and I just called them love quarrels. They were definitely made for each other.

Aaron and I, however, were much to embarrassed to admit that we liked the other. I really wish I had the courage. I'm almost 100% sure that he likes me.

Well anyways, the point is not on us quite yet. Back at my house it was like, 2:00 a.m. I couldn't seem to get to sleep if my life depended on it. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to get up.

I walked out, took a right, then a left, walked downstairs, and found myself in the kitchen after taking one more left. Instead of being normal and sitting down, I walked over to the counter near the balcony and just stood there watching the phone.

It was weird, as if I thought if I stared at it long enough it would ring. I stood there pondering random things when suddenly the stairs started creaking again. Weird, I hadn't noticed anyone cross the balcony. I checked the clock and saw that it had been almost 30 minutes. Damn, that phone must be interesting.

What I saw next was far more interesting than the phone. The stairs stopped and Aaron came out doing the most adorable thing. His green hair was stuck up in spikes everywhere and he was rubbing his usually cheerful green eyes while the cutest half frown played on the lips I'd always wanted pressed against mine. I couldn't suppress a giggle.

He took one hand away and flicked his gorgeous green gaze at me. He smiled, "Oh, hey Crimson!"

"What're _you_ doing up so early?" I asked.

"I'm up because some chic smacked her scarlet hair into my face when _she_ got up. Don't you wonder who she was?" Aaron responded with a 'Drew' face.

I just frowned at him and went back to staring at the incredibly intriguing phone, hoping Aaron would take his own gaze-holding self back to bed. Unfortunately, he was persistent in talking to me.

"So, umm… You're a little quiet this morning, why?" Aaron stammered, he attempted at combing his lovely emerald hair with his fingers.

I didn't respond so he stepped closer, and continued, "Hello, the phone you're staring at can't be that interesting? Surely, my presence is far more interesting then that thing, right?" He smirked with pleasure when I blushed.

So, I turned my back to him. I'm sure his smile faded then, but he didn't give up either. In what seemed mere seconds, his smooth hands were around my waist and turning me around. Aaron gave me another one of his infamous smiles.

Before I could even blush, our lips were connected. I heard some gasping behind me and realized that May and her green-headed boy were above us on the balcony, screw my sad excuse for ears. I moaned in embarrassment, Aaron took it the wrong way and pressed a little harder.

My breath quickened and my heart raced. My senses were just being cruel today, I suddenly felt my brain turn down the excitement of the moment and transform it into anger.

_**Crack!**_

My hand collided with Aaron's cheek, knocking him away from me. I whipped around to run out, May passed out, and Drew stood there, astounded. I slammed the door behind me. The last thing I'd seen was cheer-boy holding his face, blood was trickling from his mouth. His eyes were watering; I don't think it was from the pain on his face.

I ran down the left road, tears of embarrassment were flying from my cheeks as I dashed. Eventually, I just collapsed, sobbing my heart out.

_I really didn't mean to, my thoughts were just so scrambled. Would Aaron forgive me?_

My night/morning was going great. Even better, when the light above my head went out. I was my usual self; I sat there, in the cold dark, pondering random crap about life.

That's when I heard some quiet shuffling; suddenly there was a dark looking man in a coat above me. All light that might have been left was blotted out as this strange man towered above me.

He removed a small glinting blade from his coat. With a malicious look he said, "Hey there missy, mind coming with me?"

My obvious reaction was to jump up and shake my head. He frowned and taunted me with the dagger's fine point. I gulped, I was heck scared.

Then as if the great Arceus had sent me life, I heard feet tapping of feet just outside of my view. The tip-tap got faster, explosively and suddenly a grass-headed boy skirted into view. He slammed the man into the ground.

"Aaron!" I was cut off.

"Run, Crimson, quick!" Aaron tried to keep the man down.

I simple stared in awe, "Get out of here!" Aaron's mistake was what he said next, "Don't worry I keep him in space until the cops get here!"

"Urgh, stupid kid, you ain't keeping me under any sort of control! And, I ain't going back to the bars," Then the man threw Aaron off. Luckily, green-boy was skilled in gymnastics and landed on his feet.

I took a step toward my injured friend, however, arms snapped around my stomach, and held me back.

"Stop, Aaron can handle this, for now!" Although his voice faltered on the last few words, the man had pulled his dagger out again.

"Just cause' I'm going to hell, doesn't' mean I'm going alone!" He then laughed manically as his dagger, now shining with blood, went through the stomach of the boy in front of him. Aaron fell to his knees as the knife withdrew, clutching his stomach. The man fell over as well, blood dripping from his head.

Drew allowed me to run forward, I clutched Aaron close to me; he suddenly looked content instead of pained. His cheer suddenly returned and his hands allowed the blood to escape onto the pavement.

"W-what, are you doing?" I said attempting to stop the open bleeding myself.

"Drew, wha-," I heard May appear, I'm sure that Drew then embraced her.

I held my nearly unconscious fallen warrior, "Oh, please wake Aaron. Please, I didn't get the chance to say sorry!"

His enticing emerald eyes flickered open. Dazed, he said, "No, I'm sorry…"

I looked in surprise, "What do you mean; nothing was done wrong on your part!"

"But, I did," His gorgeous voice became shakier, "If I hadn't… kissed you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

I could hear sirens; I then realized my brother, Reggie, was still asleep.

"No, I slapped you then ran off, that's why we're in this screw up! I'm so sorry for that," I couldn't see his face through my tears.

Aaron gently wiped them away, "Wrong again, it's not because of your fear of love, it's because I stole your heart," His voice quieted as his sympathetic eyes struck me silly.

May and Drew stood appalled by this scene, the sirens came closer.

"I'm not afraid of dying like this. As long as you promise to know that, my soul will live on by your side… I'm not afraid, I died for you, because I love you," His voice cracked. Aaron's cheery eyes closed, he took a shuddering breath, and lay still.

The sun rose, sending a pink tint to the world. Bringing hope, for those who could no longer use it. My tears came hard, I watched Aaron, my one love, die before my very eyes. It was unbelievable; the peppy boy was finally laying still, not even a twitch.

_Why…_

**Hope at least 1% of you cried.**

**K I'm OUT!**


End file.
